


Wake Up Call-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2845886





	Wake Up Call-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2845886

 

 

Wake Up Call-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [Wake Up Call](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2845886)

毛毯从Dick身边滑下，他揉着眼睛尝试着将睡意去除，然后打了个哈欠， 在柔软的沙发上动了动, 听着洞里天花板落下的阵阵水声。他瞟过被搁置在一旁一夜未关机的电脑，发现现在已经是早上6：30了。而Wally则睡在他旁边手脚 **蜷缩成一团，像一只猫一样。**

**这是Bruce** ****第一次** ** **同意Dick在他们这个“打着好好工作的幌子却是来玩的”新泰坦基地过夜，而在过夜中睡觉这一部分似乎被所有人忽视了，他们熬夜了一个晚上，互相讲述着自己与导师间的有趣故事，看了电影，还喝了足够多的苏打水来凑足两场打嗝比赛。**

**Dick环顾四周，突然他的胃缩紧了。洞里简直经历了一场惨绝人寰的灾难：地上堆积着各种垃圾，披萨盒四处乱扔，电子游戏的线路还攀上了家具。**

**Bruce告诉过Dick他会在今天早上来接Dick回家，而他绝对不会喜欢现在基地里的这幅光景的，绝对。**

**Boy Wonder轻摇着他的朋友的肩膀."Wally，嘿，快起来，伙计"**

**Wally甚至都没动一下。**

DICK更猛烈地摇动着他，提高叫喊的声音，同时慌张也占据了他的内心。  
“我说真的，wally，如果蝙蝠侠看到这里乱成一片，我就死定了！”  
没有反应。  
“拜托！老兄！蝙蝠侠真的会杀了我的！快醒醒！”  
DICK戳他的脸，揉他红色的乱发，轻拍他的眼皮，但wally依然睡得正香，没有任何反应。DICK不满地呻吟了一声然后揉揉太阳穴希望想出个法子怎么解决这情况。  
等等， Donna以前好像说过类似的事？“叫醒某人最好的方法就是去亲他。”这是她从某本夸张的青年杂志上读到的。  
管他呢，试试也不会有什么损失。  
   
Dick慢慢地靠近wally的脸，他突然意识到他从来没离wally这么近过。他甚至可以数出他鼻梁上斑点的数量，那长长的睫毛，还有淡淡的粉刺和疤痕也可以看得清清楚楚。Dick感觉他的身体开始发热，心脏在猛烈地跳动，但他不知道为什么，wally是他的朋友，他不应该对此紧张不安的，这个吻并不会代表什么。无论如何他必须叫醒wally来打扫整个房间。

Dick做了个神呼吸使自己镇静下来。他俯下身来轻轻地在wally的额头上点了一下， 但什么都没发生；他又亲上wally的鼻尖，wally的脸，反复几次，同时加重了力道。

wally缩紧了脸，轻轻地颤抖了一下，但依然没有醒。不过至少这招凑效了。

剩下没亲到的部位就是wally的嘴。dick吸了一口气然后闭上眼睛，希望自己能克服这个。两人的唇轻轻掠过，dick居然尝到了薯条和干酪的味道，这感觉……很棒……。他的嘴移动着，手停留在wally的头发上。就像一个开关被打开或是新大陆被发现一样，他发现亲吻是这么美妙的一件事。

当wally伸出手按住dick的头尝试着将这个吻加深时，dick moan了一声并睁开眼睛，慌忙地跳开了。wally在沙发上坐直并尝试把dick拉回来。

“早上好，小罗。”wally笑着说。

dick颤抖地摸着嘴，整个脸都红了一大片，“这……这不是你想的那样的…你一直醒不过来所以我才……”

“我知道了。”然后他们的唇又再次碰到一起。

dick冷静下来，感受到wally温热的呼吸和快速移动的舌头。

或许打扫房间的事可以等下再考虑。

“你也早上好。”

[2014-10-05](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2845886)

[热度 2](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2845886)

评论

热度(2)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [一方原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://annaliqi.lofter.com/) [有迪基鳥(的翹臀)就比心](http://annaliqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2ac674c)

  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
